¿Quié vivió aqui?
by Me-Me Rotamundo
Summary: Eugene y Rapunzel están casados hace 10 años, y tienen 3 hijos. Los niños descubren una misteriosa torre que pronto se convierte en su lugar favorito, pero cada vez tienen más intriga sobre quién vivió allí...
1. Una familia

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Una Familia**

Hacia meses atrás, Eugene la había ayudado a mover algunos muebles para que Rapunzel pintara la habitación. Por una parte del mural estaba el reino, allí estaban sus padres y los habitantes de Corona. Había dividido la isla en 2, una parte era de día, la otra era una imagen nocturna donde se veían las linternas que todavía se lanzaban al cielo para festejar su cumpleaños. La parte nocturna tenía una mayor vista del mar que la rodeaba, mientras que la de día tenía una vista en perspectiva del puente de acceso y salida del reino. Al terminar el puente, se alzaba el bosque con sus inmensos árboles y toda la vegetación, los animales, y muchas más cosas, entre ellas "_El Patito Modosito"_. Muy al final de la pintura había un dibujo casi imperceptible de una torre ubicada en un hermoso valle, completamente alejada del mundo. En la parte del bosque estaba ella con Pascal, Máximus y, por supuesto, Eugene. Por muchos lugares del mural se veía a la pareja, Rapunzel a veces con el pelo corto y otras con 21 metros de cabello dorado; su esposo, a veces como Eugene Fitzherbert, otras como Flynn Rider. En esa pintura estaba contando gran parte de su vida: el viaje por el bosque con él una vez que escapó de la torre, su primer cumpleaños en libertad, su triunfal regreso a casa, su boda con la persona que más amaba, pero…una pared estaba en blanco, no tenía ni un roce de pintura, no estaba salpicada, ni sucia, no…la estaba guardando para un momento muy especial, EL NACIMIENTO DE SU PRIMER HIJO.

Rapunzel estaba embaraza de 9 meses, el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento, por eso, se había limitado a solo pintar el marco de la puerta. Su inseparable compañero, Pascal, siempre estaba con ella para que no le sucediera nada o, si algo pasaba, podría ir a pedir ayuda. Eugene pasaba mucho rato afuera, ocupándose de asuntos por el reino, pero estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Rapunzel.

La princesa estaba concentrada pintando la parte izquierda del marco de la puerta, los trazos formaban ramas, enredaderas, flores, algunos insectos, y en la esquina superior izquierda tenía pensado dibujar a Pascal. De pronto el bebé la pateó, eso le pasaba muy seguido; siguió pintando. Los golpes se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y más fuertes, dejó el pincel y se abrazó el vientre, algunos quejidos se le escapaban entre dientes.

-Pascal…-dijo a su amigo que la miraba preocupado-…ve a buscar ayuda.

Tan rápido como sus pequeñas patitas se lo permitían, Pascal corría por los pasillos para encontrar al príncipe. Salió del castillo, entró a las caballerizas, Eugene estaba sacándole la montura a Max. El pequeño reptil hizo un chillido que llamó la atención del joven.

-Rana… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Eugene vio la cara del animalito y se angustió- ¿qué pasa?- Pascal se pigmentó de rojo y comenzó a señalar el castillo con la cola, emitía muchos sonidos mientras lo hacía- ¿Rapunzel?- preguntó él tratando de comprender, el camaleón asintió rápidamente, el joven agarró a Pascal y salió corriendo de los establos.

Todos miraban pasar al príncipe y en parte comprendían el asunto. Entró un poco más tranquilo en la habitación y se aproximó rápido a la cama, donde varias personas rodeaban a Rapunzel. Abrieron paso para que Eugene pasara, se arrodilló cerca de ella y tomó su mano.

-Tranquila preciosa ya llegué… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien…por el momento todo va bien- contestó ella entre quejidos, de vez en cuando apretaba con fuerza las manos de Eugene, estaba teniendo muchas contracciones.

Después de bastante tiempo en trabajo de parto, nació un niño. Las personas que estaban en la habitación se retiraron y luego de unos momentos también el doctor. Rapunzel y Eugene se habían quedado en el cuarto con su hijo recién nacido.

-Es hermoso…-dijo ella con algunas lágrimas. Lo observaban y con cada minuto que pasaba encontraban cada vez más detalles en el bebé. Era castaño, el color de los ojos casi no se percibía, pero era probable que fueran marrones, la nariz, la boca, todo…era igual a su padre. Pascal se asomó por el hombro de Eugene para observar al niño.

-Estaba pensando en…Mauro- dijo ella mientras miraba al bebé y luego a Eugene, él tenía dibujada una sonrisa que nada ni nadie sería capaz de borrársela.- Mauro Darío…

-¿Mauro?...es perfecto- dijo en un suspiro entrecortado. Ambos padres se besaron y volvieron a mirar al bebé; este, sin duda, era el día más feliz de sus vidas.

_**¡HOLA! **_

_**Bueno, esto es lo primero que he escrito (pero no lo primero que he subido) y la verdad que he disfrutado haciéndolo. Bueno, díganme si les gustó, yo voy a estar subiendo capítulos cada vez que pueda, siempre y cuando sepa que alguien (por lo menos una persona) lee esto. Bien, déjenme un review y con eso soy feliz y sigo escribiendo.**_

_** ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**PD: Mauro Darío son los nombres de mi hermano, no sabía que nombre ponerle al personaje… ;) Jajaja**_


	2. Tres niños, una historia

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, acepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**3 niños, una historia**

Eugene y Rapunzel abrieron las grandes puertas que daban a la terraza del castillo, al lugar donde los reyes habían recibido a su hija hacía ya 3 años y medio. Allí los monarcas esperaban a su pequeño nieto y a la pareja. Ellos celebrarían el nacimiento de Mauro de la misma manera que el de Rapunzel.

La princesa cargaba a su hijo y Eugene sostenía la linterna, después la lanzaron juntos al cielo. La celebración en el reino duró 3 días, todos estaban regocijados por el nuevo heredero. Durante la noche, Rapunzel se negaba a dejar al bebé en la cuna, lo acostaba con ellos, y así dormía tranquila, ambos dormían tranquilos.

Dos años más tarde llegaron Clarisa Luz y Esteban Flynnagan Fitzherbert, los hijos mellizos de Rapunzel y Eugene. El nacimiento fue cerca de la fecha del cumpleaños de Mauro y tuvo una pequeña celebración. Todos los años se celebraban los 3 cumpleaños juntos lanzando las linternas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**8 AÑOS MÁS TARDE:**_

El hijo mayor tenía 10 años y los menores 8, Mauro era la misma imagen de Eugene, Clarisa era más parecida a su madre: la nueva reina. Por su lado Esteban era muy parecido a su hermana: las cejas y la nariz de su padre, los ojos y la boca de Rapunzel, pero los ojos de Esteban eran marrones con muchas salpicaduras de verdes. El cabello de los 3 era castaño. Aunque era pequeño, Esteban tenía un gran sentido de aventura, al igual que su hermano mayor. La niña era más calmada y obediente. Clarisa amaba dibujar y admiraba mucho a su madre y a sus pinturas, cuando creciera quería ser igual a ella.

A los 3 niños les encantaba ir a jugar al bosque, sus padres se los permitían pero les habían delimitado la zona en la que tenían permitido estar. Podían pasar horas divirtiéndose entre los árboles y la maleza, inventando una historia y aventurándose en el bosque.

Un día, ambos niños se cansaron de estar en ese pequeño espacio acordado, pasaron los límites y se infiltraron en el follaje. Detrás de ellos Clarisa iba preocupada, asustada, no le gustaba desobedecer a sus padres, pero a veces era algo nerviosa. Los hermanos corrían y reían, mientras ella dudaba de seguir adelante.

Quisieron descansar y Mauro se "apoyó en una roca", se sorprendió al ver que su mano pasó de largo tras la cortina de enredaderas.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- dijo más para sí mismo que para sus hermanos, mientras separaba un poco las hojas.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Esteban mientras se levantaba de la piedra en la que se había sentado y arqueaba un poco una ceja. Juntó algo de fuerza y empujó a su hermano detrás de la planta mientras estaba distraído. Una mano surgió entre las ramas y sujetó al menor, también lo hizo caer "dentro" de la enredadera. Clarisa dio un pequeño grito de asombro.

-Clari, somos nosotros…- le advirtió el mayor al mismo tiempo que la miraba entre las hojas- Ven….veamos qué hay aquí…- agregó alentándola a seguir. El espíritu aventurero de la niña llamaba a gritos; atravesó el follaje.

_**HI!**_

_**Yyyy, ¿qué les pareció? Después de este capítulo empieza la historia más central, podría decirse.**_

_**Perdón si los hice esperar, quería actualizar ayer o el jueves pero me taparon con cosas para estudiar. Ayer tuve que practicar mucho para la batería (los que hayan leído mi perfil me van a entender) ¡y hoy no fui! porque mi papá no me podía llevar y a la mañana estaba haciendo ¡-1° C! (mucho frío como para ir en bicimoto con mi mamá)Las próximas semanas, espero me perdonen si me demoro en subir porque estamos en una época un tanto…jodida, del año escolar. Estas semanas nos empiezan a dar muchísima tarea, tenemos muchísimas pruebas (un sufrimiento T_T), y casi no me voy a poder acercar a la computadora. (Perdón si los aburrí con mi vida personal)**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, y muchísimas gracias a Lady Morgana9 y S- ReikiSaotome- T por los reviews.**_

_**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CHAPTER! **_

_**;)**_


	3. Una cierta torre en un cierto valle

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, acepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Una cierta torre en un cierto valle**

Los niños se adentraron cada vez más detrás de la cortina de hiedra hasta que la vieron, delante de ellos, en un bello valle, se alzaba una torre… La torre.

-Guau….- dijeron en coro.

Los 3 caminaban por el costado del río, Clarisa iba detrás de sus hermanos y admiraba el paisaje.

-Qué bonito lugar….-dijo con asombro-…y esa torre también es muy bonita. Pero… ¿por qué estará aquí?...es como si estuviera alejada del mundo.- terminó de decir. Mauro se detuvo, había tenido una idea.

-¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos?- se volteó para ver a sus hermanos con emoción.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso Esteban.

-Miren chicos piénsenlo, subimos la torre, volvemos a casa y aquí nada pasó…- trató de convencerlos- ¿de acuerdo?- los mellizos se miraron indecisos.

-Yo voy…- afirmó la niña acercándose a su hermano mayor.

-Qué más da…- Esteban se sumó.

Caminaron sin prisa pero con emoción, ya no aguantaban a descubrir qué ocultaba la torre. En la base de esta había una capa con capucha negra. Clarisa le sacudió el polvo y se la puso.

-¿Cómo me queda?- preguntó extendiendo los brazos hacia los costados del cuerpo.

-Algo grande…- contestó su hermano mellizo.

-Chicos, busquemos por donde entrar…una puerta o algo- les dijo el mayor. Los hermanos giraban alrededor de la torre buscando una entrada, la niña pisaba la capa que había encontrado y aún tenía puesta.

Mauro palpaba las paredes de la construcción para encontrar una puerta, hasta que su mano volvió a pasar de largo detrás de una planta de florecillas violetas.

-Chicos la encontré…- llamó a sus hermanos que aparecieron de ambos lados de la torre. Comenzaron a subir por una escalera de caracol en un estrecho pasadizo, se sentían más ansiosos cada segundo. Mientras subían veían muy poco y mientras más arriba menos luz había.

Llegaron al final y Mauro deslizó la baldosa que tapaba la escalera. Gran parte del cabello de Rapunzel se había desintegrado, igualmente se notaba que en su tiempo habría sido pelo. Había cristal roto por todo el piso. Uno de los chicos fue a abrir la ventana para que entrara luz.

-Bien…- dijo el mayor con algo de desagrado-…yo me imaginaba algo mejor.

-Igual yo.- contestó Esteban.

-Y yo.- concluyó la niña.

Siguieron caminando por el interior, Clarisa admiraba las pinturas, por sobre todo, una de una chica de largo cabello dorado que observaba unas linternas flotantes desde la copa de un árbol. Su hermano mellizo seguía el camino del pelo que había en el suelo, y Mauro recorría las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que habría sido de Rapunzel.

-Clari, aquí hay más pinturas…- le avisó su hermano desde el cuarto- …por si quieres seguir mirando.

-Bien…

Fue a observar la habitación, luego ella y Mauro volvieron a bajar.

-Chicos miren esto…- dijo Esteban señalando el cabello del piso-…son, fácil, 18 metros.

-Es más…- dijo el mayor; a su lado, Clarisa tenía cara de asombro y confusión.

-¿Quién se dejaría crecer tanto el cabello?- dijo al final.

-Mira quién habla…- contestó el menor mientras su hermana hacia un gesto de enojo y se volteaba para mirar su largo cabello que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura.

-Creo que la misma persona que pintó esto…-dijo Mauro contestando a la pregunta anterior y señalando pintura por pintura.- Todos los dibujos son casi iguales, en todos aparece esta chica….si tan solo hubiera un poco más de luz que la de esta ventana.- se lamentó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Chicos!- gritó la niña- ¡Miren eso!- dijo mientras se quitaba la capa y la colocaba en un gancho cerca de la ventana sin quitarle la vista al techo.

-¿Qué hay?- interrogó Esteban, ella no se detuvo.

Clarisa subió con agilidad por las maderas que llevaban al techo de la torre, se estiró lo más que pudo y abrió una ventana circular que había allí. Inmediatamente entró mucha más luz y Mauro levantó un pulgar.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó él.

Con la misma habilidad que había subido, la niña bajó y cuando le faltaba poco saltó, calló sin hacer ruido. Esteban la admiraba boquiabierta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con algo de indiferencia ante la expresión de su hermano.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer todo eso?- dijo entrecortado.

-Oye…- contestó ella con una pequeña risa-…nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada hermano.

_**Hola…**_

_**Bueno, para ser sincera pensé que me iba a demorar mucho más en actualizar, pero me equivoque….espero subir el próximo este fin de semana…**_

_**En cuanto al capítulo, ahora comienza la idea central, en lo que está basado (podría decirse) la historia.**_

_**Gracias a los que leen y a quienes dejan comentarios, eso me da ánimos para seguir publicando mi fic.**_

_**Nos vemos… o leemos…Ustedes me entienden.**_

_**PD: ninguno de los chicos (de la historia) sabe nada de la torre, ni del pasado de ninguno de sus padres. Esto quizá lo aclare en otro capítulo más adelante… bueno solo era eso ;)**_


	4. Un secreto

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Un secreto**

-No los encontré…- dijo Eugene entrando en una habitación donde su esposa lo esperaba angustiada. Ella se detuvo de su ir y venir para mirarlo.

-¿No?- dijo con la voz llena de preocupación.

-No, busqué casi por una hora y no estaban en ningún lado…- contestó con seriedad.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, busqué por toda la zona delimitada y más allá también… hasta les pregunté a los chicos de la taberna, y no los han visto…- explicó mientras la chica se angustiaba aún más.- Tranquila preciosa, ya aparecerán…- trató de calmarla.

-¡Es difícil para mí tranquilizarme ahora!- dijo subiendo el tono.

-Lo sé Rapunzel, pero no te estreses tanto… No deben de estar tan lejos…

-Oh no, los conozco muy bien… ¡y te conozco muy bien a ti también!…- lo señaló.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?- preguntó confuso.

-¡Que son igual de cabezas duras que tú, Eugene!- contestó casi en una exclamación. Él comenzó a reír por la declaración.- ¡Esto no es objeto de risa!- dijo firme. Frente a eso, Eugene recompuso sus rasgos.- Y si están lejos…

-Vamos, si se salieron de los límites no han de estar tan lejos…- dijo él.

-Los límites, son para que no les pase nada…- contestó con el mismo tono de voz- Y si están perdidos, y si alguno está herido, y si…

-Rapunzel…- las manos de Eugene detuvieron a la chica por los hombros.- Relájate…son chicos inteligentes, no les sucederá nada malo, eso puedo asegúratelo…- dijo con la esperanza de calmarla un poco. Ella solo bajo la vista con algo de angustia.- ¿Confías en mí?- preguntó, Rapunzel levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Confías en mí?- repitió con la misma dulzura. Rápidamente lo abrazó.

-Sí… confío en ti Eugene…- contestó en voz baja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**(Mientras en la torre)**

-Chicos, no sé ustedes, pero para mí la chica se parece mucho a mamá…- comentó Esteban.

-Ja…- Clarisa rió- ¿A mamá? ¡Esteban sí que estás mal!-termino de decir entre risas, luego entrecerró algo los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, estuvo mirando las pinturas por un buen rato- ….bueno…algo de razón tienes.- dijo con algo de asombro.

-Guou, guou, guou, guuuoouu…- los detuvo Mauro- …no olviden que mamá tiene el cabello oscuro y corto, ¡es imposible!- termino de decir. El menor hizo un gesto de aceptación a la teoría de su hermano.

-Sí, pero…- dijo Clarisa dudosa- …ella me conto que antes tenía el cabello largo, y que con el tiempo se oscureció…

-Sí, pero, ¡estos son 20 metros de cabello!- le marco el mayor-….además, no sabemos de qué color lo tenía…

Así discutieron un tiempo, pero todo indicaba a que la persona de las pinturas no era ella (eso pensaron), de pronto la razón volvió a Clarisa y la golpeó como un martillo.

-Chicos, ¡¿alguien sabe cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?!- pregunto a sus hermanos, que también habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

-¡Hay que volver ya!- les ordenó Mauro. Tan rápido como podían, los 3 hermanos corrían por el bosque para allegar a Corona.

Entraron al castillo, estaban listos para ingresar a la habitación donde estaban sus padres, se arreglaron para parecer naturales; Mauro fue el primero en entrar.

-Hola mamá, papá…- dijo dudoso. Rapunzel corrió hacia él con enojo y mucha preocupación reflejada en los ojos, Eugene solo los miraba.

-¡Mauro Darío Fitzherbert!- exclamaba la joven reina mientras se dirigía hacia su hijo. - ¡¿Me podrías decir donde han estado?! ¡No los encontrábamos por ninguna parte!

-Estábamos en el bosque…- dijo con algo de miedo.

-¿Ah sí?- Rapunzel cambio el tono de voz-… ¿y en qué parte del bosque?

-Dentro de los límites, como prometimos…- Mauro hablaba mientras sus hermanos no sabían que hacer y permanecían inmóviles detrás de él.

-¿Y por qué no los encontramos allí?

-Porque…- no se le ocurría nada.

-Porque estábamos jugando a las escondidas- dijo Clarisa para salvarlo.

-¿Y dónde se escondían tan bien?- la madre continuaba el interrogatorio.

-Yo, en un árbol…- dijo con naturalidad y tranquila- …ellos, no lo sé.- señalo a sus hermanos y se escogió de hombros. Las facciones de Rapunzel comenzaban relajarse.

-Bien, les creo.- en parte era verdad, en GRAN parte les creía. Algo que los 3 habían heredado de su padre era la facilidad para mentir, eso no era cosa buena, pero para zafar de momentos así era una gran virtud.

Los tres niños casi suspiran aliviados…casi. Fueron a la habitación que compartían y empezaron a reír, pero en voz baja para no ser oídos.

-Estuvo cerca…- dijo Mauro- ….mientes mejor que yo.- le dijo a su hermana sonriendo y arqueando una ceja.

-Y eres más ágil que cualquiera que conozco.- admitió Esteban recordando como su hermana subía y bajaba del techo de la torre.

-Gracias…- contestó ella con un fingido tono arrogante.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Eugene apareció detrás de la puerta y entro al cuarto, los niños se habían quedado helados, pero se relajaron ante la expresión de su padre, no se veía molesto.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó en son de broma.

-Entra…- Clarisa hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-¿Estas enfadado?- preguntó algo asustado Esteban.

-No…- contestó Eugene con una sonrisa.- Eso fue entretenido…

-¿Entretenido?- interrogó confuso el mayor.

-Si…- su padre volvió a reír- ….su madre podrá haberles creído pero yo no, y no es de ella de donde saben mentir…- sonrió, los niños comprendieron y rieron despacio.- Pueden contarme, su madre no se enterará.

-Es un secreto…. de hermanos.- confesó Esteban.

-Ah bueno, si es así yo mejor no me entrometo…- decía Eugene mientras se volteaba esperando que lo detuvieran.

-Espera…- como siempre Clarisa lo hizo. Sus hermanos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¿Si?- él se dio la vuelta.

-¿Nos contarías sobre el pasado de mamá?- preguntó la niña con curiosidad. Sus hermanos volvieron a mirarla.

_**Hey guys! ;)**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Originalmente, la primera parte no existía, fue más que nada una "improvisación"… me dijeron que hiciera alguna escena de Eugene y Rapunzel, esto no debe ser lo que se esperaba, pero quise escribir un poco sobre Rapunzel como "madre angustiada", además ¿qué madre no se preocupa por cualquier cosa si se trata de sus hijos? (como vi en un video, "si una madre llama a su hijo que está una fiesta y no le contesta el teléfono, una persona normal pensaría que no escuchó la llamada por la música y el ruido. Pero en mamalandia, piensan que te secuestraron un grupo de mafiosos, y que te vendieron a unos maniáticos para hacer comida de gato" XD [no era así, pero no me acuerdo TODO el detalle])**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios y a los que leen mi fic…**_

_**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_

_**PD: cuando llevaba un tanto más de la mitad de este fic (que lo tengo más o menos escrito) pensé que casi no había escrito sobre Eugene y Rapunzel, por eso escribí uno que otro One-short que uno de estos días voy a subir… (estén atentos) ;)**_

_**PPD: el video del que les hablo es uno de los tantos de "Hola soy Germán", quizás los conozcan, quizás no, pero ese chico es un GENIO! (en mi opinión… y en la de unas 100 mil personas más XD)**_


	5. El pasado de Rapunzel

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**El pasado de Rapunzel**

Eugene sintió que todo en su interior se revolvía, no le gustaba hablar del pasado, el suyo no había sido el mejor; y no se sentía muy entusiasmado por hablar del pasado de otra persona, y menos de uno tan terrible como el de Rapunzel.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?- dijo entrecortado.

-De su cabello…- contesto la niña con naturalidad. Eugene definitivamente no quería hablar de eso.- ¿Cómo era antes?

-Pues…- dijo con pausa, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó; sus hijos estaban a su alrededor- …su cabello…era más largo de lo que lo tiene ahora…- no sabía que otra cosa decir.

-¿Qué tan largo?- pregunto Clarisa con inocencia mientras columpiaba sus pies estando sentada en una de las piernas de su padre.

-Un tanto más abajo de la cintura- finalmente contesto luego de pensar una forma de decirlo sin mentir, pero sin decir la pura realidad. La niña hizo un gesto para que continuara, la sonrisa no se le había borrado del rostro.- Bueno…antes tenía el cabello dorado.

-Qué bonito…- volvió a contestar ella con admiración- ¿Pero por qué ahora es oscuro? ¿Y por qué se lo corto?

-Con el tiempo fue oscureciendo… Lo cortó porque estaba muy largo, además necesitaba cortarlo.- ya no encontraba la forma de hablar sin mentir pero decir solo parte de la verdad. Él vio la cara de Clarisa, parecía estar satisfecha.- ¿Eso es lo que necesitaban saber?

-¡No!- ella lo detuvo del brazo, sus hermanos definitivamente no la comprendían.- ¿Dónde se conocieron?, es decir, ¿Dónde vivía mama cuando se conocieron?

Los recuerdos pasaron aceleradamente por la cabeza de Eugene: una torre aislada, un golpe en la cabeza, largo cabello que lo ataba a una silla, primero un chica que corría y cantaba por el bosque, luego alguien por quien da la vida para liberar. No podía hablar, no sabía que decir.

-En el bosque…- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Los 3 hermanos hicieron la misma expresión casi al mismo tiempo: levantaron una ceja sin mover ningún otro músculo de la cara.- ¡Oh por favor!, es la verdad, ella vivía en el bosque…- hablo rápidamente, las caras de los niños volvieron a la normalidad- Eso…. ¿está bien para ustedes?- dijo luego de reponerse la voz. En el momento, Clarisa se dio cuenta de que su padre no quería seguir hablando.

-Sí, con eso me basta…- liberó a su padre. Ambos mellizos se levantaron de sus piernas y Mauro se paró del piso.

-¿Para qué querían saber todo eso?- Eugene levantó una ceja al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Es un secreto…- sonrió la niña y se encogió de hombros levantando las manos a los costados del cuerpo, él rio y salió del cuarto.

_**HOA! ;)**_

_**Bien, no puedo creer que haya escrito algo TAAAAAAN corto… bueno, los primeros capítulos no son los más largos pero este me salió casi de la nada, pero al menos la historia avanzó un poco, ¿no? Les prometo que unos capítulos más adelante se vuelven más largos… (Y sé lo que les digo, fui tan tonta que escribí casi todo este fic a mano, y no saben por el sufrimiento que estoy pasando transcribiéndolo en la computadora **____** )**_

_**En fin, gracias por los comentarios y por los favoritos, se los agradezco inmensamente…**_

_**PAZ!**_

_**PD: la expresión que hacen los chicos, es la misma que hace Eugene en la película cuando Rapunzel dice "Yo jamás, jamás, rompo una promesa" (quería aclarar eso, porque nunca fui una persona muy descriptiva, me cuesta mucho describir lugares, gestos, situaciones, [eso quizá ya lo notaron]. Ese es uno de mis problemas: no soy la mejor candidata cuando se trata de explicar o describir)**_


	6. ¿¡Y ahora qué decimos?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**¿Y ahora qué decimos?**

-¡¿Clarisa estás loca o qué?!- exclamó Mauro mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Solo un poco, pero…- habló con tranquilidad- …ya sabemos que ella tenía cabello dorado que le llegaba a la cintura. Ahora estamos completamente seguros de que la chica de las pinturas no era ella.- explicó rápidamente.

-Bueno…- Mauro cedió- …eso es verdad.- igualmente no estaba del todo convencido.

-¿Mañana otra vez en la torre?- Clarisa sonreía y hablaba con entusiasmo, mientras le tendía una mano.

-Por su puesto…- afirmó el mayor mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Al otro día, los 3 hermanos regresaron al valle y subieron a la torre. Una vez adentro, abrieron todas las ventanas que encontraron, para tener la mayor cantidad de luz posible, y se pusieron a trabajar. Clarisa barría el cristal y el cabello, y los acumulaba en un rincón, Mauro le quitaba el polvo a todos los muebles, y Esteban, con ayuda de sus hermanos, le sacaba brillo al piso y a todo lo demás.

En eso, descubrió una cadena atada a una columna y, un poco más alejado en el suelo, algo brillante llamó su atención, sacudió la mugre que la cubría y levantó una polvorienta daga.

-Chicos, vengan a ver esto…- llamó a sus hermanos. Mientras ellos iban al encuentro del niño, este sacó un poco más a la luz la daga y la tiró al piso, se sobresaltó al ver que la hoja del cuchillo estaba manchada con sangre.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la niña a su mellizo, mientras aceleraba el paso. Incapaz de decir algo, Esteban solo señaló el arma blanca cuando sus hermanos estaban a su lado. Mauro la levantó con algo de desagrado y la guardó en un cajón.

-¿Dónde encontraste eso?- Clarisa estaba preocupada ante la expresión de su hermano. Se veía con bastante terror en su mirada. Era lógico, Esteban era de esas personas que no pueden ver ni una gota de sangre, o escuchar hablar de ello; en esa situación había sido de acero para no desmallarse.

-Allá….- señaló otra columna cercana- …detrás de las escaleras que usamos para subir…

Una vez que terminaron de limpiar toda la torre, regresaron a su casa. Ninguno de sus padres los regañaron, pues habían estado el tiempo justo en el bosque. Después de almorzar, Rapunzel tuvo que atender un asunto, así que Eugene se quedó toda la tarde con sus hijos.

-¿Qué tanto hicieron durante la mañana en el bosque?- preguntó el padre. Inmediatamente, los 2 varones miraron a Clarisa, ellos sabían que su hermana y Eugene tenían una muy buena relación, y que ella era capaz de contarle su secreto de hermanos a su padre.

-No hicimos la gran cosa…- restó importancia la niña.

-¿Por qué? ¿Nada interesante que hacer?- él levantaba una ceja y cambiaba el tono de voz. Los niños no sabían que decir.

-Nada, solo caminamos por el bosque…- eso sí que nadie lo creería, Clarisa no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Todo el mundo sabía que ellos eran incapaces de aburrirse o de estar quietos, y mucho menos en el bosque. Una persona excesivamente crédula habría creído aquello, pero Eugene era la persona menos inocente (en ese sentido) que conocían. Él solo hizo un gesto y la niña tenía más que claro que no se había tragado ni una sola palabra.

-Clarisa…- dijo él- …la verdad.- sus hermanos querían ayudarla, pero en ese momento la mente se les había bloqueado.

-Estuvimos en un lugar… secreto- Esteban no encontró otra solución y dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, esta vez su padre si le creyó.

_**HI PEOLPLE!**_

_**Subí esto tan pronto como para compensar lo corto que fue el capítulo anterior. De hecho tenía pensado unir este con el 5 o con el 7, pero decidí dejarlo así.**_

_**No sé si la historia avanzó o si fue solo un capítulo de relleno (que es lo más probable) pero este también me salió casi de la nada (hace unos meses cuando empecé a escribir este fic [a mano] siempre cuando iba en el micro de vuelta a mi casa después de la escuela, iba pensando cómo podía continuar, o cómo podría ser el próximo capítulo)**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por leer esto y por los reviews.**_

_**Perdón por escribir capítulos tan cortos, pero después vienen algunos más largos. **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	7. Cumpleaños en la torre

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Cumpleaños en la torre**

Todos los días, los 3 hermanos iban a la torre, que ya se había convertido en su "lugar secreto". De vez en cuando no iban al valle, si no que exploraban el bosque y se divertían en sitio que no sabían que existían. Sus padres se habían acostumbrado a que los niños estuvieran fuera por un tiempo, y ya no hacían cuestionarios de: _"¿dónde estuvieron? ¿qué hicieron?"._

Clarisa había plantado algunas flores en las masetas de la torre, para sustituir las marchitas y secas que habían cuando llegaron, y había restaurado los gastados colores de las pinturas en las paredes. Los 3 llevaban y sacaban cosas del lugar que, de a poco, se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como su "escondite".

Luego de unos meses, la torre había quedado tal como ellos querían, y se divertían durante horas aquí y alla, ya fuese en el valle, el bosque, el reino, el castillo, nunca se los veía quietos o aburridos, jamás paraban, solo cuando dormían. Las relaciones entre ellos eran cada vez más unidas, antes eran muy unidos pero ahora esos lazos se estaban fortaleciendo cada vez más.

Ya era Octubre, y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Mauro y, dos semanas después (en Noviembre), el de los mellizos. Todos los años se esperaba al de ellos para lanzar las linternas. Más allá de eso, el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor siempre fue importante para todos, y los mellizos habían decorado toda la torre para sorprender a su hermano.

-Chicos, ¿qué están tramando?- Mauro tenia curiosidad de por qué sus hermanos lo llevaban tan entusiasmados al valle. Casi lo arrastraban por el bosque, inventando conversaciones que no llevaban a ningún lado. Los últimos días se había esforzado para mantener oculta la sorpresa, hacían lo que podían para que Mauro se mantuviera alejado de la torre, del valle o de cualquier lugar donde pudiera descubrir todo. Siempre salían "temprano", cuando él dormía, o cuando estaba distraído u "ocupado" para que no fuera con ellos. Mantener los obsequios ocultos fue más sencillo que un edificio.

-Sube…- ordenó la niña a su hermano con un movimiento de cabeza, una vez en la torre. Los tres se adentraron en la oscuridad de la escalera de caracol.

-¡Detente!- gritaron en coro los menores- Ahora cierra los ojos.- el mayor se hacia una idea de lo que sucedía.

Terminó de subir y escuchó como Clarisa abría la ventana del techo y volvía a bajar.

-Ábrelos.- le dijo. Mauro abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los mellizos. Los 2 abrazaron a su hermano por ambos costados, desestabilizándolo hasta casi caer. Cuando lo soltaron, comenzó a admirar el trabajo que habían hecho sus hermanos, solo por su cumpleaños.

-Y… ¿qué te parece?- decía algo orgullosa la niña y extendía los brazos, estando debajo de algunas telas de colores que caían del techo.

-Guauuu…- él no podía creerlo- …chicos, ¡son geniales!- empezó a recorre el pequeño espacio de la torre, y observaba con asombro la decoración. Habían serpentinas coloridas, papeles con formas por todas partes.- ¿Hicieron todo esto por mí? ¡Es fantástico!- Clarisa lo sujetó por el hombro y lo dio vuelta con fuerza, extendió hacia él un paquete envuelto con papeles de colores.

-Es para ti.- le dijo.

-Gracias Clari…- recibió el regalo - ….no tenías por qué.

Desenvolvió el presente y abrió los ojos mientras sonreía, su hermana había pintado un pequeño retrato de ellos 3 y aparte había escrito una larga carta, en la que le expresaba cariño y buenos deseos. La leyó con una sonrisa dibujaba en el rostro, de vez en cuando soltaba una risita mirando a su hermana.

-Muchas gracias.- la abrazó.

-Este es de parte de los dos.- dijo Esteban mientras le entregaba un paquete mal envuelto con papel marrón. Mauro lo abrió e inmediatamente le dio un rápido abrazó a sus dos hermanos, luego extendió la prenda con ambas manos.

-Es muy bonito…gracias chicos…- contestó sin saber que otra cosa decir. Sus hermanos la habían regalado un chaleco azul muy similar al que habría usado Eugene. Habían reunido el dinero como podían, no lo habían pedido como cualquiera pensaría, se lo habían ganado, de diferentes formas. Se lo puso y luego se prendió algunos botones; miraba hacia abajo para ver cómo le quedaba.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Esteben. Mauro volvió a abrazarlos y les dijo:

-Son los mejores hermanos que podría tener.

-Creo que eso es un sí…- susurró Clarisa a su mellizo aun entre los brazos de su hermano mayor.

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 7, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. No podía dejar de pensar que esos 3 se querían mucho y que, como cualquier "grupo" de hermanos (yo tengo 2 y soy la más chica, por MUCHOS años), llega un momento en que ese afecto se fortalece hasta quedarse así (o pelearse a muerte en un futuro :|)**_

_**En fin, déjenme un review y con eso soy feliz.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, es bueno saber que están ahí!**_

_**¡NOS LEEMOS! ;)**_

_**PD: el One- short que subí los otros días no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con este fic. Debe ser algo obvio, pero tenía la necesidad de aclararlo :D**_


	8. Las linternas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Las linternas**

Al fin llego el día: el cumpleaños de los mellizos. Los 3 hermanos habían esperado con ansias la noche, pues ese día iban a lanzarse miles de linternas al cielo para conmemorar ambos nacimientos.

La familia real, salió a la terraza del castillo y, entre los 5, lanzaron 3 linternas al cielo, luego todos los habitantes de Corona encendieron y soltaron su farolillo. El resplandor de todas esas "luces flotantes", enceguecía a Esteban, pero cuando se dispersaron en el aire, todo mejoró.

Eugene y Rapunzel abrazaban a sus hijos, mientras los 5, admiraban las linternas. De hecho eran 6, Pascal también observaba las linternas sentado en la mano derecha de Clarisa; se habían hecho buenos amigos. Entonces, la niña tuvo una idea: una vez, estaba sola y aburrida, así que trepó los muros del castillo hasta llegar a lo más alto que podría llegar. Su idea fue subir otra vez a ese lugar para observar el espectáculo de las linternas.

Pidió permiso a sus padres de observar las luces desde otro lugar, ellos se miraron.

-Está bien- le permitió Eugene.

-Pero no se alejen- agregó Rapunzel. Clarisa colocó a Pascal sobre el hombro de su madre e invitó a sus hermanos a acompañarla. Los guió por las paredes, los tejados, las columnas del castillo; en poco tiempo estaban en lo alto del palacio, y ella se sujetaba de un medallón del techo relajando el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Miren donde estoy!- gritaba a los monarcas, mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos y volteaba la cabeza. Al verla, Eugene rio.

-¡¿Cómo llegaron allí?!- se asombró Rapunzel.

-¿Cómo te imaginas que llegué allí yo?- le preguntó Eugene a su esposa en voz algo baja. Ella sabía que él había subido mucho más alto, pero para una niña de 9 años era mucho. Ella solo rio un poco.

Clarisa regresó la mirada a sus hermanos, ellos estaban boquiabiertos por la vista, pero más que nada por la facilidad que tenía la niña para subir tan alto, ellos casi se matan en más de una ocasión.

-Te creía otra persona.- confesó Mauro a su hermana.

-¿Ah sí?- ella no comprendía- ¿Qué tipo de persona?

-Alguien calmado, obediente…- contestó- …que le asustaba lo….nuevo…- terminó de decir algo dudoso. Clarisa arqueó una ceja y se acercó más a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… la primera vez que fuimos a la torre, estabas más que insegura…- hizo una pausa-… nunca te ha gustado desobedecer a mamá ni a papá…era como si le tuvieras miedo a…la aventura…- su hermana lo miraba, algo de indiferencia le brillaba en los ojos.- Luego me di cuenta…- continuó el mayor- …que he vivido 8 años con tigo…

-Nueve.- corrigió el menor.

-Sí, nueve…- dijo rodando los ojos- …y recién ahora me doy cuenta de quién eres en realidad…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién soy?- preguntó ella.

-Todo lo contrario a lo que nosotros creíamos.- contestó Esteban.

Ninguno de ellos quería continuar con la conversación, se sentaron y continuaron viendo las linternas que iluminaban el cielo.

_**Bien, esto es super corto!**_

_**Es mucho más corto de lo que pensaba. Cuando leí este capítulo para corregirlo, no pude creer lo corto que era! Pero creo que reflejé algo que más adelante va a servir (espero) (después les digo qué).**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir esta simple pero trabajosa historia. Un abrazo psicológico ;) (Algunos lo entenderán)**_

_**Naa en serio…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto y prometo que el capítulo siguiente es más largo (al menos más largo que este es).**_

_**CHAU, CHAU!**_

_**PD: me di cuenta de que no había hecho mención de Pascal entonces lo nombré un poco en este capítulo y algunos más adelante también. Solo era eso…**_


	9. Un suceso inesperado

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Un suceso inesperado**

Al otro día, Clarisa fue la primera en despertar cerca de las 8 de la mañana; a veces acostumbraba a levantarse temprano igual que su madre. Con el único ojo que tenia abierto observaba toda la habitación, "su parte" del cuarto estaba llena de murales, pinturas y colores, mientras que el resto era un pared blanca lisa. Vio a sus hermanos durmiendo y supuso que era temprano hasta mirar el reloj. Se impulsó un poco con el codo y abrió ambos ojos, observó a su alrededor y se dejo caer hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. Escucho sonidos en, algo así como la sala. Se levantó.

Cuando estaba por llegar, oía como su madre tarareaba una canción. Se quitó el despeinado cabello del rostro y lo acomodó hacia atrás, como si se estuviera haciendo una colita de caballo. Entró en la habitación, al parecer Rapunzel no la escucho entrar. Dejo de tararear y comenzó a entonar la canción: "_Flor que da fulgor. Con tu brillo fiel. Vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue. Quita enfermedad. Y el destino cruel. Trae lo que perdí. Volviendo a lo que fue, a lo que fue"_.

Unos segundos después de terminar de cantar, Clarisa empezó a aplaudir rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa, encantada por la canción. Rapunzel se sobresalto y volteo rápido, para ver a su hija descalza, en pijama, pero con una deslumbrante cara de admiración.

-Hola Clari, ¿qué haces despierta? Es muy temprano.- su madre se agachaba frente a ella para saludarla.

-¡Que bonita canción la de recién!- dijo la niña aun sonriente- ¿Dónde la aprendiste?- Rapunzel se enderezó un poco y desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

-Cuando era niña…- contestó- …nunca la olvide.

-¡Me encanta!- exclamó Clarisa- ¿Quién te la enseño?- agregó. Definitivamente, su madre no sabía que contestar.

-Una…mujer.- no sabía qué más decir. Su hija comprendía que Rapunzel no quería seguir hablando de eso, y desviaron el tema. Al rato llegó Eugene, y luego Mauro y Esteban. Ellos tres casi siempre despertaban a la misma hora. La familia desayunó y luego, como siempre, los hermanos partieron al bosque.

Iban caminando hacia la torre, y Clarisa tarareaba en lo bajo la canción que su madre cantaba en la mañana. Caminaba tranquila, pausada, con la vista al suelo y a veces a cualquier lugar, pensaba en muchas cosas. Iba en la suya cuando tropezó y cayó "dentro" de la cortina de enredaderas que ocultaba el valle. Sus hermanos rieron y la ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Qué te pasa Clari? Estás dormida el día de hoy- dijo Mauro entre risas, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Solo estoy algo distraída…- contestó mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Entraron en la torre y los 3 miraron hacia arriba, Clarisa resopló fastidiada.

-Bueno…- dijo- …a trabajar- agregó pensando en el esfuerzo que les llevaría quitar toda la decoración del cumpleaños de Mauro. La niña subió por las vigas de madera hacia el techo y comenzó a soltar las telas de colores que colgaban de allí, Esteban las recibía y las colocaba en un rincón, mientras que el mayor juntaba el resto de la decoración que estaba a su alcance. Cuando terminaron, agarraron las telas y partieron.

Iban caminando por el bosque, y Clarisa tarareaba sin parar la canción de Rapunzel, a veces silbaba la melodía.

-Clari…- se detuvo Mauro para hablarle- ¡Has estado tarareando esa canción todo el día!, ¡¿Dónde la aprendiste?!- él estaba algo harto.

-¡Escuché a mamá cantarla esta mañana!- se defendió la niña.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Entonces, cántala!- contestó él, estaba cansado de escuchar a su hermana tarareando eso todo el día, pero a veces era muy fácil de irritar.

-¡Bien!- agregó Clarisa y comenzó a cantar, a pesar de ser pequeña tenía una hermosa voz.- Flor que da fulgor. Con tu brillo fiel…- sus hermanos comenzaron a abrir los ojos y la boca sorprendidos, hasta que la niña percibió un resplandor cerca de su ojo izquierdo; seguía cantando. Bajó la mirada hacia su cabello, dejó de cantar; dio un grito sobresaltada: su cabello había irradiado luz. Sus hermanos habían soltado las telas que llevaban en las manos, y se habían quedado paralizados frente al fenómeno.

-¿¡Qué fue ESO!?- dijo bien espaciado Mauro, mientras se acercaba un poco a su hermana.

-Lo mismo digo…- ella se había quedado congelada mirando como el brillo desaparecía de su cabello.

-Eso fue…- Mauro estaba completamente idiotizado, de repente su cara se compuso y cambió el tono de voz- … ¡ESTUPENDO!

-¡No! ¡Estupendo no!- a Clarisa no le gustó el comentario, estaba aterrada por lo que acababa de suceder- ¡Eso fue algo anormal! ¡¿Y tú ni te preocupas?!

-No es que no me preocupe…es que…tienes que admitir que fue fantástico.- sonrió a su hermana.

-Esperen, esperen…- intervino el menor- … ¿Por qué se produjo eso?- ellos sí que no lo habían pensado.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo el mayor luego de chasquear los dedos- ¡Vuelve a cantar la canción!

-Ah no, ¡ni creas!- se negaba ella.

-¡Clarisa!- exclamaron los varones a coro en el mismo segundo que ella terminó de hablar. Inmediatamente, Clarisa cantó la canción completa, lo más rápido que pudo. Su cabello se ilumino rápidamente hasta que dejó de cantar.

_**Hola gente….**_

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón. He estado toda esta semana sin Internet y no he podido actualizar, pero el domingo vuelvo a tener. YEY! (estoy subiendo esto desde la casa de mi papá con WI-FI)**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo fue algo más largo, ¿no?**_

_**No sé de dónde me salió, pero al menos la historia se "abrió" un poquito más. En los primeros capítulos quería poner algo de que Rapunzel se aseguraba de que sus hijos no tuvieran el pelo mágico, pero se me olvidó :D Entonces aproveché para escribir esto…**_

_**Bueno, voy a abrirles el paraguas un poco y les digo que el siguiente capítulo no es muy largo pero el 11 si lo es…**_

_**Espero sus reviews y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER…**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


	10. Clarisa como nunca la habían visto

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, acepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapun… para que me molesto, NADIE LEE LO DE ARRIBA!**_

**Clarisa como nunca la habían visto**

Mauro tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras que Esteban cara de horror, ambos miraban el resplandor que irradiaba el cabello de su hermana. Ella termino de cantar y abrió los ojos con algo de miedo, lo que acaba de ocurrir la había dejado horrorizada.

-Guoooooooo- dijo con asombro el mayor, sin borrar su excreción de la cara.

-¿Volvió a suceder?- Clarisa sí que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Tu qué crees?- le contestó Esteban. Ella le dio una seria mirada. Después de unos momentos en silencio, Clarisa se dispuso a romperlo.

-Chicos…- los niños sí que conocían ese tono de voz y levantaron la mirada hacia su hermana, con los ojos abiertos como platos- Eso fue algo muy extraño, y…- decía Clarisa mientras se acariciaba un mechón de pelo, en el momento, Mauro la interrumpió.

-¡No!- exclamo- ¡No hay que contarle a mamá ni a papá!

-Pero…

-Clarisa…- su hermano relajó el tono- No creo que alguien deba saberlo- habló con dulzura; ella sí que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero…- trato de hablar otra vez, ahora Mauro no la interrumpió- Estoy muy asustada.- Clarisa hablaba muy despacio, y tenía la voz ligeramente quebrada. Sus hermanos se acercaron a ella y trataron de calmarla, como siempre lo hacían cuando la niña tenía algún problema o estaba angustia por algo; ella también se acercaba a consolarlos en todo momento. Al final, los 3, acordaron guardar el secreto del cabello hasta estar seguros de decírselo a Eugene y Rapunzel.

Caminaban de regreso a Corona cuando a Mauro se le vino una duda…

-¿Clari?

-¿Si?- contestó ella.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo él, con aire confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Si mamá cantaba la canción esta mañana…- se volteó para mirarla y los 3 se detuvieron- ¿Por qué tu cabello no se iluminó entonces?

-Tal vez si lo hizo…pero lo tenía hacia atrás…no podría haberlo visto- contestó. Al parecer eso convenció al niño.

Al llegar, devolvieron las telas y las demás cosas, y entraron al castillo. Almorzaron y luego, como siempre (o cuando no había nada para hacer), se pusieron a jugar en el palacio, pero… solo eran Esteban y Mauro, la niña estuvo decaída todo el día, lo que había sucedido con su cabello la había dejado en una especie de "shock", no jugaba, no hablaba, no hacía nada, se había quedado sentada en su cama sin hacer nada. Ella en verdad quería contarle a sus padres, pero algo que había heredado completamente de Rapunzel, era la seriedad con las promesas, cuando Clarisa prometía algo, jamás lo descumplía, y le había prometido a sus hermanos guardar el secreto.

Sus padres habían ido innumerables veces a ver qué le sucedía, pero ella no contestaba. Pascal le había hecho compañía casi toda la tarde. Eugene fue casi por vigésima vez al cuarto.

-¿Puedo entrar?- dijo suavemente. Clarisa asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí…- contestó débilmente.

-¿Qué te sucede Clari?-dijo el padre con preocupación.

-No te puedo decir…- dijo ella en casi un susurro.

-¿Por qué?- Eugene se sentó a su lado.

-Porque prometí guardar el secreto…- tenía la voz muy apagada. Con tan solo oír eso, él supo que no lograría enterarse, Clarisa nunca rompía una promesa.

-Clari…- la sujetó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo- Si algo te está molestando, o te hace mal, no tienes por qué no decirlo… ¿sí?- ella solo desvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza- No me gusta verte así…- continuó Eugene mientras le acariciaba suavemente una mejilla- ….espero que mañana se te halla pasado- él se puso de pie, la niña le sonrió y su padre salió de la habitación. Suspiró derrotada y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la cama.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, yo advertí que esto iba a ser corto. No se admiten quejas… ;P (Naa mentira, digan lo que quieran, con migo todo bien)**_

_**OFICIALMENTE YA TENGO INTERNET! :'D (siempre que llegaba a la escuela decía: "Voy a robar Wi-Fi" pero no podía entrara a Fanfiction porque está bloqueado :|)**_

_**Bueno, en cuanto a al capítulo….ummm…. creo que no tengo nada para decir XD**_

_**Gracias, como siempre, por los comentarios e igualmente gracias a los que leen y no dejan comentarios, más allá de eso yo sé que están ahí…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y, hasta la próxima!**_


	11. La chica de cabello mágico

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, acepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**La chica de cabello mágico**

Pasaron unos días, Clarisa ya estaba activa como siempre, pero aun no olvidaba la canción y mucho menos lo que provocaba. A veces, tenía esa necesidad de cantarla, pero aun así no lo hacía, porque no quería que su cabello volviera a resplandecer. De todos modos, había momentos en los que se encontraba tarareándola, casi inconscientemente. Lo peor es que, al no darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sus hermanos temían que comenzara a entonarla en cualquier momento, y lo que era peor: delante de sus padres. Algunas noches, cuando todos dormían y ella estaba acostada en su cama, aun despierta, entonaba aquella linda canción y miraba como su cabello se iluminaba con matices marrones y dorados; no dejaba de preguntarse qué sería esa luz, por qué se producía, para qué servía (sí es que tenía algún valor o función).

Un día, sus hermanos partieron al bosque, y ella se quedó con Eugene; ni la misma Clarisa podía comprender por qué ese día había preferido quedarse en casa, en lugar de ir al bosque a "vivir una aventura" con sus hermanos.

Padre e hija se entretuvieron bastante, y en ese tiempo en el que no estaban haciendo nada, a Clarisa le bajo la preocupación y la duda. Suspiró.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó él.

-En realidad…- contestó ella dudosa. Sentía una gran necesidad de confesar la mágia de su cabello. Eugene se acercó un poco a la niña y palmeó el espacio a su lado, Clarisa se acercó.

-¿Qué te sucede Clari?- interrogó con dulzura, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Sabes que es un secreto- le reprochó la niña en voz baja y desviando la mirada hacia el piso. Eugene no se molestaría en insistir, Clarisa jamás rompería la promesa, mucho menos rompería una promesa que les había hecho a sus hermanos; pero en ese momento le importó muy poco, no podía seguir viviendo con esa angustia. Él estaba a punto de ponerse de pie…- Pero…- dijo la niña tras un tiempo de pensar.- Te lo diré.

Su tono fue más que inseguro y en el fondo culpable, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo romper la promesa que había hecho a sus hermanos, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de confesar. Fue la primera vez que había rompido una promesa, y por el momento se sentía terrible. Eugene, más que sorprendido, se acomodó mejor. La niña respiró profundo y comenzó.

-Hace unos días atrás, escuche a mamá cantando una canción…

-¿Qué canción?- la interrumpió Eugene, ella solo pidió silencio con la mano. Continuó con el relato.

-En fin, ese día fui al bosque con los chicos, y Mauro quiso saber qué canción era la que había estado tarareando todo el día…entonces la canté…- dijo esto último con un tono de voz indescifrable, ¿algo de pena?, ¿decepción?, ¿arrepentimiento?, no sé, pero no era alegre. Eugene se enderezó un poco y la niña verificó no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y entonó la canción. Los ojos de su padre se abrían cada vez más en una expresión de espanto, se quedó estupefacto ante el resplandor del cabello de Clarisa, un resplandor tan familiar, un resplandor con tantos recuerdos, y esa canción...

La niña terminó de cantar y su cabello fue perdiendo el brillo hasta volver a opacarse; Clarisa abrió los ojos lentamente. Su padre estaba paralizado frente ella. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo (cosa que quizás era imposible), Clarisa le habló.

-Mira…- habló normalmente pero con otro sentimiento indescifrable en su voz-…esto me ha tenido algo asustada esto días, porque no tengo idea de qué es, o cómo sucede…- mientras hablaba, Eugene seguía con la expresión de pánico en su rostro- ….necesitaba contarlo a alguien, y ahora…- redujo la velocidad y relajó su voz- ….necesito que me ayudes.- luego de unos segundos, las facciones de su padre volvieron a la normalidad repentinamente.

-¿Ayudarte con qué?- interrogó tratando de ser natural. TRATANDO.

-No sé si tú, sabrás algo… o tengas alguna idea de qué puede ser.- el tono de Clarisa no cambiaba. "¿QUE SI SE QUÉ ES? PERO CLARO QUE LO SÉ… LA MÁGIA DE ESA TONTA FLOR MANTUVO A RAPUNZEL PRISIONERA DURANTE AÑOS, Y TUBO QUE PASAR A TI…A LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA QUE HUBIERA DESEADO", pensó Eugene, finalmente comenzó a hablar.

-Bien…hace muchos años una gota de luz del Sol, cayó del cielo. Y de esa pequeña gota de Sol, creció una mágica flor dorada; tenía el poder de sanar a los enfermos y heridos…- hizo una pausa.

-¿Eso es posible?- preguntó la niña asombrada y extrañada.

-Así parece…- contestó su padre y continuó- Pasaron los siglos y cerca de allí se alzó un reino. Ese reino era regido por su amado rey y su reina. Y la reina estaba a punto de tener un bebé…- el tono de Eugene cambió-… pero enfermó, estaba muy grave, le quedaba poco tiempo; y es aquí cuando la gente empieza a buscar un milagro, o en este caso, una mágica flor dorada.- hizo otra pausa.

-Yyyy…- dijo la niña- ¿qué hay con eso?- sonó algo grosera, pero estaba encantada con la historia. Eugene hizo un gesto y levantó la mano para que esperara; continuó.

-En lugar de compartir el regalo del Sol, una mujer, llamada Madre Gothel, escondió su poder de curación y lo uso para mantenerse joven por cientos de años. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era cantarle una canción especial…- él miró a su hija, que tenía una expresión mezcla de asombro y de comprensión.

-La canción era…- dijo y su padre asintió con la cabeza; siguió narrando.

-Le cantaba a la flor y rejuvenecía…en fin, la gente del reino halló la planta. La mágia de la flor dorada sanó a la reina. Nació una fuerte y saludable bebita, una princesa, con hermoso cabello dorado. Para conmemorar su nacimiento, los reyes lanzaron al cielo una linterna iluminada, y por ese precioso instante todo fue perfecto….- cambió el tono de voz-… luego ese instante terminó. Gothel descubrió que la mágia de la flor había pasado al cabello de la niña, y cuando cantaba este se iluminaba y poseía los poderes de su preciada flor. Gothel, se infiltró en el castillo, secuestró a la niña y desapareció, sin dejar rastro. Todo el reino buscó y buscó, pero no encontraron a la princesa. Pues, en lo más profundo del bosque, Gothel crió a la niña como si fuera suya. Había encontrado su propia flor dorada; ahora se encargaría de mantenerla oculta. Encerrada y aislada del mundo, la niña nunca salió a de su casa, Gothel utilizaba el poder de su cabello para mantenerse joven.- en cierta forma, terminó el relato.

-Pobre princesa…- dijo con lastima Clarisa- ¡Tonta y egoísta Madre Gothel! ¡¿Quién le haría algo así a una persona?!- exclamaba enfurecida. Eugene se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-La siguiente parte es algo más feliz…

-¿Ah sí?- se calmó la niña- ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!- le pedía emocionada.

-Cuando la chica cumplió 18, conoció a un…ladrón…- terminó de decir con otro tono de voz; luego lo recompuso y siguió- …que fue obligado, por ella, a llevarla fuera de su casa, para conocer el mundo. Al final, el sujeto descubre que la chica era la princesa, la lleva de regreso al reino, deja de robar, y luego…- miró a Clarisa para que terminara la frase; ella solo se encogió de hombros.- ¡Se casan!- concluyó triunfante Eugene; ella rio. No contaría la historia con lujo de detalles, pero eso pareció convencerla.

De pronto la duda volvió a bajar sobre Clarisa.

-Pero…- dijo con algo de confusión- ¿Qué pasó con el cabello mágico de la chica? ¿Y con Gothel? ¿Por qué mi cabello también es mágico?

-Guo, guo- la detuvo su padre- De una pregunta a la vez ¿Qué pasó con su cabello? Bueno, si lo cortaba perdía su poder, oscurecía y dejaba de crecer, entonces lo tenía de unos 21 metros de largo; pero descuida al final se lo corta. Creo que eso contesta a ¿qué pasó con Gothel?, sin el poder de la flor, envejeció y murió rápidamente.- la niña hizo un gesto de desagrado, luego sus facciones cambiaron.

-Pero… ¿por qué mi cabello también es mágico?

_**Hello everybody…**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo salió bastante más largo que los demás. Y tengo que decir que fue una completa pesadilla pasarlo a la computadora. Eran como 7 páginas todas tachoneadas con colores, corregidas, escritas por encima… un desastre, pero yo estaba ordenada en mi desorden, por decirlo así.**_

_**En cuanto a la historia, bueno quería mostrar más o menos la confianza que se tienen esos 2 ;) Además, creo que acá se notó que he visto la película como 15 veces. Jaja. XD (a algunas cosas le pifié, lo admito, y otras no las puse a propósito, como "…en una torre oculta…" o "…pero los muros de la torre no podían ocultar todo….etc, etc" :D)**_

_**En fin, espero les haya gustado. Gracias como siempre, espero sus comentarios y que nos leamos pronto…**_


	12. ¿Quién era la chica del cabello mágico?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, acepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**¿Quién era la chica de cabello mágico?**

Eugene tragó con fuerza, no iba a contarle a su hija que la chica de relato era Rapunzel; simplemente, ninguno quería que sus hijos supiesen de aquella triste historia. Contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió, que podía ser coherente.

-No lo sé…quizás…eres pariente de esa chica.- Clarisa hizo un gesto y antes de que pudiera decir algo…- No espera, solo piénsalo…una parte de ti, no importa cuán pequeña, lleva sangre de ella.- no le gustaba hablar así de Rapunzel, pero no le confesaría a la niña.

-Pero…- ella seguía con la misma duda- … ¿eso contesta a la pregunta?- sí que estaba confundida.

-Tal vez- Eugene ya se había dado cuenta del nudo que había hecho para aclarar aquella duda.- Si llevas sangre de ella… quizás no eres la única de sus "descendientes" que ha tenido cabello mágico.

-¿Pero por qué Mauro y Esteban no lo tienen así?- preguntó. Ahora no sabía qué decir, porque eso lo había tomado por sorpresa: les habían cortado el cabello más de una vez, si los varones lo tenían igual, pues el poder ya se había ido, pero ¿por qué Clarisa aún tenía ese poder? Le habían cortado el cabello innumerables veces, ¡¿por qué la mágia no se había ido?!

-No lo sé…. Eso es algo que podríamos descubrir en otra ocasión, ¿no crees?- ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Esa noche, Clarisa miraba el techo mientras estaba acostada en su cama; todos los demás dormían. No podía dejar de pensar en algunas cosas que había dicho su padre, "para conmemorar su nacimiento, los reyes lanzaron al cielo una linterna iluminada". _"¿NO SELEBRARON ASÍ EL DE MAUROY EL DE ESTEBAN Y MIO TAMBIEN?"_, pensó la niña. "21 metros de largo", "encerrada y aislada del mundo", eran algunas frases que daban vueltas por su mente, ¿había sido esa muchacha la que vivió en la torre?...

Al otro día, su mente seguía maquinando. Aquel relato que le había contado su padre, le parecía bastante real, y muchas cosas que aun rondaban por su mente. No dejaba de pensar que la princesa del relato, era quien había vivido en la torre. Casi todo apuntaba a eso: 21 metros de cabello que oscurecía si lo cortaban, una torre completamente aislada del mundo con tan solo una pequeña puerta imposible de hallar. De pronto recordó, cabello dorado, con mágicas cualidades, si se cortaba oscurecía, perdía su poder y… ya no crecía. Rapunzel tenía el cabello de ese color, cuando lo corto oscureció, y nunca se lo había visto largo; empezó a sospechar… además, nunca habían sabido del pasado de alguno de sus padres…

Prácticamente obligó a sus hermanos a ir a la torre. Cuando entraron, habló acelerada y tratando de recobrar el aliento; literalmente los había llevado a rastras por el bosque.

-Chicos…voy a contarles algo muy importante, y espero que no me odien por esto.- los hermanos no comprendían nada, intercambiaron una mirada de confusión. Clarisa suspiró y comenzó- Le conté a papá de mi cabello y…

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- la interrumpió Mauro, ella solo pidió silencio y continuó.

-Me dijo que hace muchos años había una flor dorada, que podía curar a los enfermos, heridos y también rejuvenecer a las personas…- hizo una pausa y continuó con la misma rapidez- Usaron el poder de esa flor para curar a una reina que iba a tener un bebé… en fin, nació la princesa, pero su cabello era dorado y con las mismas cualidades de la flor…- sus hermanos seguían con una expresión de extrañeza- Una mujer había usado la magia de esa flor para estar joven por cientos de años. Descubrió que el cabello de la niña tenía el mismo poder y la robó para seguir usando su mágia…

-¿Y qué hay con eso?- Mauro no comprendía, Clarisa levantó una mano pidiendo silencio.

-El cabello de la princesa no podía ser cortado, porque se tornaba oscuro y perdía su poder… entonces le medía 21 metros de largo…- cuando terminó de decir esto, Esteban miró todo el cabello acomodado en un rincón y Clarisa asintió, luego continuó- …tras muchos años se corta el cabello y regresa a su verdadera casa…

-¿Y dónde vivía antes?- interrogó Esteban.

-Ese es el punto…- ella no disminuía la velocidad- …la mujer la tuvo encerrada y aislada del mundo, para que nadie la devolviera a su hogar.

-Entonces…- Mauro empezaba a comprender.

-Quien vivió en esta torre…fue ella…- terminó de hablar.

-Espera…- la detuvo el mayor- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu cabello?- Clarisa aun trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-Para que la flor, o el cabello de la chica, fusionara… se debía cantar una canción especial.- al fin los chicos comprendieron, o la mayor parte.

-¿Y por qué el tuyo es igual?

-Una parte de mí, tiene sangre de ella…- dijo con algo de pausa; ninguno de sus hermanos protestó.- Pero luego pensé…cabello dorado, de ese color lo tenía mamá; si se cortaba oscurecía, ella dijo que cuando se lo cortó comenzó a tornarse castaño…- enumeraba lo que decía con los dedos- ….y…ya no crecía…no sé ustedes, pero yo nunca se lo he visto más abajo de la nuca.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que…- interrogó Mauro, y antes de terminar de hablar cambió de pregunta.- ¿tú piensas que quien vivió aquí y la chica de la historia…es mamá?

-Pero…piensa un poco en lo que dije- fue la contestación de Clarisa- Además…para el nacimiento de la chica, sus padres lanzaron al cielo una linterna iluminada, y para el nuestro fue igual… también, ¿cómo sabía mamá la canción?- sus hermanos comprendieron su punto de vista y empezaron a sospechar.

_**Holiwis (toda una historia de por qué digo eso ;))**_

_**Bueno este capítulo también me salió algo largo, ¿no? (otra maldición para pasar a la compu)**_

_**Perdón si los hice esperar mucho, espero que este capítulo halla valido la pena :D**_

_**Bien, cuando escribí esto me di cuenta de algunas cosas que puse en el otro capítulo (de la narración del principio de la película) que pesé que podrían servir para que los niños tuvieran más pistas, ¿cierto?**_

_**En fin, gracias por todo. Gracias a Itziwitzi-Black por el follow, y a todos los que también han puesto esta censilla historia en sus alarmas y favoritos, no saben cuánto aprecio eso…**_

_**Nos leemos, PAZ!**_


	13. El interrogatorio

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto (todo el tiempo había estado mal escrito me acabo de dar cuenta XD) los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**El interrogatorio**

De pronto, Mauro dio a sus hermanos una mirada "maléfica" fingida.

-Los 3 sabemos que mamá es incapaz de mentir…- dijo, los mellizos comprendieron e imitaron su expresión.

-Entonces, ¿pretendes…- dijo Clarisa.

- Vamos a preguntarle…se que nos dirá la verdad.- agregó el mayor.

-Pero tampoco es tonta.- dijo Esteban saliendo de su expresión- Si le preguntamos tan directamente, va a mentirnos…de otra forma, nos habrían contado… por alguna razón no quieren que sepamos de su pasado…

-Entonces…- dijo Clarisa, luego de pensar por un momento- …la obligaremos a que nos diga la verdad.

-Pero, ¿cómo?- interrogó Mauro.

-Bueno…- contestó Esteban- Sabemos que mamá es un tanto, ¿cómo decirlo?... fácil de engañar. Así que hay que engañarla con las preguntas.

-Preguntas no tan complicadas pero que la lleven a decir la verdad.- terminó la niña. Ya estaba la solución, podrían engañarla…

-Sí, pero….- dijo Mauro dudoso- … ¿qué preguntaremos?, es decir, ¿cómo serán esas preguntas?

-Eso es lo secundario…- restó importancia Clarisa- …la formularemos en el momento, después de todo…tenemos habilidad con estas cosas…

La decisión había sido tomada, si tenían suerte Rapunzel caería en su trampa; estaban ansiosos por saber la verdad de la historia. Los varones comenzaron a bajar por la escalera, y antes de hacer lo mismo, Clarisa, se volteó para dar una última mirada a su alrededor, esa torre sí que era bonita, pero ¿qué oscura realidad ocultaba?, en pocas horas lo sabrían.

Ya habían terminado de bajar, habían dejado atrás el valle, y emprendían su camino por el bosque de regreso a Corona. Mauro y Esteban iban adelante, hablando de varias cosas, Clarisa iba detrás, pero de todos modos participaba de la conversación (de vez en cuando). Ella estaba un tantito más atrás de sus hermanos, a veces reía o sonreía por alguna cosa que habían dicho o hecho sus hermanos. De pronto pensó: "SI MAMÁ ES LA CHICA DE LA HISTORIA, ENTONCES PAPÁ… ¿QUÉ?... ¿PAPÁ UN LADRÓN?... ES IMPOSIBLE… ADEMÁS, TALVEZ SOLO LO DIJO PARA DESPISTAR O ALGO… SIP, ESO DEBE SER". No se dio cuenta que mientras pensaba, hacía caras que coincidían con sus pensamientos, movía las cejas y cambiaba las muecas. Levantó la mirada, y sus hermanos la observaban con cara de "estás loca". Esteban empezó a reír y el mayor seguía con su expresión confusa.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó, mientras hablaba, pasó a tener una sonrisa de diversión.

-Solo estaba pensando…- contestó ella tratando de ser natural, de todas formas estaba algo avergonzada. ALGO. Ella no era del tipo vergonzoso. También sonrió.

-Más que pensando, estabas actuando…- le dijo Esteban entre risas.

-Caminemos…- dijo ella con diversión, y le dio un pequeño empujón a su mellizo que seguía riendo.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al reino y entraron al castillo.

-Ahora comienza todo…- dijo la niña mientras se frotaba las manos entusiasmada- Síganme la corriente.- se aclaró la voz y entraron a la habitación donde estaban sus padres; empezaría el juego.- Chicos, he estado pensando en cortarme el cabello… al hombro o más corto.- decía Clarisa al tiempo que se tocaba el cabello.

-¡¿Tan corto?! ¿Por qué quieres cortarlo Clari? Así se te ve bonito.- contestó el mayor.

-Además, eres la persona con el cabello más largo que he visto.- agregó el menor.

-Yo también.- dijo Mauro.

-¿Ah sí?- interrogó la niña con la mayor naturalidad.- Mamá, papá, ¿alguna vez han visto a alguien con el cabello más largo que yo?- preguntó a sus padres. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión y duda, finalmente Rapunzel contestó.

-Bueno, pues…yo.- se sentía muy arrogante diciendo eso. Los 3 niños miraron el corto y castaño cabello de su madre.

-¿Alguna vez lo tuviste largo mamá?- preguntó Clarisa; comenzaba el "interrogatorio".

-Sí, bueno… hace unos años lo tenía mucho más largo.

-¿Qué tanto?- la niña sí que imitaba bien su propia inocencia.

-Debajo de la cintura…- contestó Rapunzel, queriendo cambiar rápido de tema.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Un poco más largo…- respondió. "¿SOLO UN POCO?" pensó Eugene.

-Debías de entretenerte bastante con un cabello tan largo…- la estaba llevando a donde quería.

-Sí, sí, era…entretenido, sí…- la joven reina se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo más extrañas de tenerlo largo?- otra pregunta de Clarisa.

-Todas las cosas que podía hacer que él…- Rapunzel había perdido la mayor parte de su inocencia, pero en ese momento no pensó lo que dijo hasta luego de decirlo.

-¿Y qué podías hacer con él?- ahora sí que no sabía qué responder; Rapunzel estaba cayendo en su juego.

-Podía, ummm…- pensaba, pensaba, pero no sabía qué contestar; no iba a contarle que usaba sus 21 metros de cabello como látigo- Podía agarrar cosas…- no tuvo otra salida, "¿POR QUÉ NO PENSASTE ALGO MEJOR? ¡TORPE!" pensaba más que arrepentida por lo que había contestado, pero era lo más pasable. Clarisa estaba confundida, pero "alegrada" por la rapidez de su madre para caer en la trampa.

-¿Sujetar cosas?- arqueó una ceja- ¿Cómo?

-Bue-bueno, pues…- se dio cuenta de donde se había metido y no sabía cómo salir.- ¡Cuando jugaba con Pascal!- dijo lo que se le ocurrió.

-¿Y cómo podías sujetarlo con el cabello?- ahora sí que tenía curiosidad.

-Pues… ni idea- habló con sinceridad- Había encontrado la manera de manejarlo, para poder sujetar cosas…- Rapunzel estaba encontrando la forma de salir del juego de sus hijos; pero no del todo.

-¿Crees que yo pueda hacer algo así con mi cabello?

-No con lo corto que lo tienes.- casi se lleva las manos a la boca para callarse a sí misma, pero solo apretó los labios con disimulo; Clarisa arqueó una ceja.

-¿No que lo tenías como yo?- ya la tenía.

-Sí, sí, solo que…solo que…- ¿qué diría?, ¿qué diría?, la mente le trabajaba a todo vapor.- Solo que tenía casi la misma estatura que tengo ahora y…

-¿Con 9 años?- la interrumpió la niña, con verdadera curiosidad.

-No, no, cuando tenía 18… entonces fue cuando lo tuve más largo.- contestó Rapunzel, y Clarisa comprendió; regresó a la realidad del juego. La joven reina se aclaró la voz y continuó explicando- Bueno, cuando tenía 18, tenía casi la misma estatura que tengo ahora, por eso mi cabello era más largo que el tuyo… ¿comprendes?- esa fue la mejor manera de explicar que se le ocurrió. Clarisa sonrió y asintió, poco pero rápido, con la cabeza.

-Y, ¿qué otras cosas divertidas hacías con el cabello? ¿Lo trenzabas?- esto aún no terminaba.

-Con el cabello, no mucho…- restó importancia- …lo más que hacía con él, era pasarme tardes enteras cepillándolo…- ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo que decía. Había caído muy rápido en el juego de palabras de la niña, quería contestar lo mejor posible a las preguntas sin tener que explicar todo el detalle pero estaba fallando miserablemente en eso, nunca fue buena para mentir o para ocultar parte de la realidad.

-¿Tardes… enteras?- levantó una ceja mientras preguntaba.

-Sí, bueno, es que… no salía mucho de la t…- se quedó con la palabra en la boca- …de la casa donde vivía…- Eugene casi suspira aliviado ante la contestación de Rapunzel; esa conversación lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso. Clarisa recordó aquella vez en la que su padre les contó que Rapunzel vivía en el bosque cuando se conocieron.

-¿Cómo era tu casa? Y… ¿dónde estaba?, es decir, ¿dónde vivías?- la niña sintió que la había acorralado, que ya había ganado.

-Bueno… era una casa alta, y estaba en el bosque…

-¿Y por qué no salías?

-Porque mi madre no me dejaba…- "¿¡POR QUÉ NO PIENSAS LO QUE DICES!?", pensó Rapunzel.

-¿La abuela?- imitaba muy bien su propia confusión, pero no era tanto una actuación, estaba confundida de verdad. Mientras, a la mujer se le habían agotado las ideas, ¿cómo contestaría aquello?; estaba por darse por vencida cuando…

_**¿Los dejé con intriga? (es posible que no)**_

_**Bueno, hacer este capítulo me costó mucho (más de lo que parece) y de todos modos no sé si quedó del todo bien (no soy la mejor persona escribiendo pero me gusta :D). No se me ocurría cómo podían ser esas preguntas, estuve casi un mes sin escribir, hasta que la mente me empezó a maquinar de nuevo y pude escribir esto. Otra cosa bastante costosa de este capítulo fue pasarlo a la computadora, y los anteriores también. Bien, había dicho que iban a ver capítulos más largos, y creo que este entra, ¿no?**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar review y espero poder actualizar pronto…**_

_**¡NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**PD: sí, el nombre de este capítulo es una truchada XD**_


	14. Hallazgo

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**Hallazgo**

-Chicos…- habló Eugene para "salvar" a Rapunzel- Yo les conté que antes su madre vivía en el bosque, ¿cierto?- los niños asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sí.- contestó Clarisa.

-Bueno, ¿no les conté de su madrea adoptiva?- intentó.

-¿Madre adoptiva?- interrogaron los niños casi en coro.

-¿Madre adoptiva?- susurró Rapunzel a su esposo.

-Sígueme la corriente…- apenas pudo escuchar esa contestación. Se aclaró la voz y continuó.- Bueno, antes sus padres tuvieron un problema y no pudieron cuidar de ella…

-¿Qué problema?- preguntó la niña, que percibía un poco la mentira.

-Bueno, pues, eso es lo único que yo sé…- contestó.

-¿Tú lo sabes mamá?- miró a la reina.

-No, yo tampoco supe que problema hubo…- contestó con algo de nervios que la hicieron tartamudear a media frase. Eugene volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-Bien, sus abuelos…- hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los niños- …no podían cuidarla, y le pidieron a una generosa y amable mujer que la criara hasta que pudiera volver.- al oír eso Rapunzel se rio hacia sus adentros; Gothel podía ser cualquier cosa menos generosa y amable o tener cualquiera buena virtud.

-Entonces, tu "madre"…- la niña hizo comillas con los dedos- …no te dejaba salir, ¿por qué?- interrogó a la reina.

-Porque ella siempre me decía que el mundo era cruel, malvado y egoísta, y algo malo podría pasarme… sobreprotectora en otras palabras.- contestó.

-¿Y tú te creías todo eso?

-Bueno, para una niña… además me lo repitió toda la vida…- contestó.

-¿Y cuándo supiste que ella no era tu medre?

-Un día, me lo contó… al parecer mis padres ya podían cuidar de mí…- trataba de seguir la mentira lo mejor que podía. Clarisa tenía lo que necesitaba, ¡qué rápido había mordido el anzuelo Rapunzel!

-Una cosa más, ¿siempre tuviste el cabello oscuro?- era la última pregunta.

-Antes lo tenía más claro…

-¿Dorado?- preguntó y luego miró a Eugene.

-Sí, sí, rubio…

**. . .**

La conversación había terminado, los niños estaban en su cuarto. Clarisa miró a sus hermanos con cierta "superioridad", y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Querían algo más?- les dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Sus hermanos rieron.

-Eso fue fácil…- comentó Mauro.

-¿¡FÁCIL!? ¡Ustedes no hicieron nada!- reprochó la niña bajando los brazos.

-Bueno… fue fácil, para ti…- se corrigió, su hermana rodó los ojos, luego Mauro levantó una ceja y habló en son de broma.- ¿En serio te cortaras el cabello?- Clarisa rio.

-Bueno…- se tomó un mechón y lo miró por un momento.- Sí cortándolo deja de… eso… entonces lo cortaré.

-¿¡Al hombro!?- se sobresaltó Esteban.

-No… solo un poco para que no vuelva a brillar y es todo…- contestó con una sonrisa de extrañes.

-Entonces, ¿lo harás?- volvió preguntar el mayor.

-Ya veré…- contestó. Pero ninguno había tenido en cuenta las veces que habían cortado el cabello de Clarisa antes.

**. . .**

**(Al otro día cerca del medio día)**

Los varones habían ido a la torre, Clarisa se había quedado en casa.

-Ok, ok, ok…- se repetía a sí misma- Solo es un intento… seguro funcionará.- dijo parada frente al espejo y con una tijera en la mano derecha.- ¿Cierto?- preguntó al camaleón parado en el marco del espejo frente a ella. Pascal solo se encogió de hombros e hizo una seña con la mano para que lo intentara. La niña tomó un mechón de su largo cabello, suspiró pesadamente y le cortó la punta. Lo que cortó se tornó de un color muchos tonos más oscuros que el de sus padres o sus hermanos, o el de ella misma. Pero la mecha que estaba sujeta a su cabeza no cambió de color. Volvió a respirar profundo.- Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo…- se detuvo con una queja cuando vio que, aún cortado, su cabello brillaba; entonces recordó la charla que había tenido con su padre.- Bueno… ya se me ocurrirá algo.- habló mientras Pascal subía a su mano.- Pero hasta entonces…- el animalito llegó a su hombro y ella se sentó sobre su cama.- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Debo esperar a los chicos…-

No sabía con qué entretenerse, iría más tarde al valle con sus hermanos cuando regresaran. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer en ese tiempo? Contempló los murales de la habitación. Solo había pintado su lado y aún no estaba listo. Se le prendió la lamparita. Buscó bajo su cama una caja con algunas pinturas y pinceles, y comenzó ¿Qué pintaba?, no era algo muy determinado; el bosque, el reino, su familia. Pascal sostenía la paleta con su cola para que le fuera más fácil pintar.

Dibujaba y pintaba bastante bien para su edad. Había pintado toda su parte de la habitación, ese lado de la puerta, la parte izquierda (si se miraba de frente a las camas). A Esteban le correspondía el centro y a Mauro la derecha. Sus hermanos no querían que pintara la parte de ellos, así que la habitación era alegre y colorida por un lado, y por el otro una pared blanca sin gracia.

-¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer?- preguntó mientras miraba el techo tendida en su cama. Se puso boca abajo mirando la pared donde daba el cabecero de la cama, Pascal estaba sobre esta. Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa: pintó la cama. Hizo ramas, flores y hojas, pero la pintó por completo en unos cuantos minutos.

Luego de un tiempo, se puso a mirar por el ventanal de la habitación. Podía ver toda la zona del puente. Buscaba con la vista algo allá afuera con qué entretenerse, parecía que sus hermanos no llegarían nunca.

-¿Acaso no pasará nada interesante?- miró a la lagartija en su hombro.

-¡Clari! ¡Clari!- los niños entraron gritando al cuarto. Pascal dio un agudo grito de susto y calló del hombro de la niña, ella bajó la mirada al animalito.

-Oh, ¿estás bien?- dijo en voz baja.

-¡CLARISA!- volvieron a llamar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mientras agarraba al camaleón y lo colocaba sobre el marco de la ventana.

-No te imaginas lo que encontramos en la torre…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hallaron?- casi saltaba por la emoción y la intriga. Esteban buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un papel viejo y arrugado, doblado en 4. Lo tendió a la niña, y ella lo recibió con desconfianza. Desplegó el papel y lo puso al derecho. Los ojos se le abrían cada vez más en cara de confusión.

-No…- dijo mirándolo- Es, es….- miró a sus hermanos con estupor.

-Nosotros reaccionamos igual…- le dijo Mauro. El pequeño reptil volvió a aparecer en el hombre de la niña y miró con extrañes el papel en sus manos.

-¿Tú sabías algo de esto?- le preguntó a Pascal mientras señalaba el edicto. Él se tornó del mismo color azul del vestido de la niña y corrió fuera de su hombro. Clarisa rodó los ojos y regresó la mirada al papel, volvió a doblarlo y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su vestido.

-Luego hablaremos de esto, ¿bien?- sus hermanos asintieron en respuesta.

"_¡LOS SABÍA! ¡YO LO ADIVINÉ!"_

_**Uhhhh, ¿qué será? (sí, soy pésima dejando ciertas cosas en "intriga" y creo que ya deben de haber adivinado de qué se trata, ¿no?)**_

_**Bueno, por raro que parezca no me costó mucho transcribir este capítulo (MILAGRO!)Por lo general me quejo diciendo lo triste que es pasar estas cosas a la computadora…**_

_**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer, y a los "lectores silenciosos" me gustaría saber qué piensan de mi historia, solo digo, ¿no? ;)**_

_**Bueno, espero que nos leamos pronto y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN! (espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez)**_


	15. ¡¡NOS ENCONTRÓ!

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir estos capítulos…espero les gusten…**_

**¡NOS ENCONTRÓ!**

-Ummm… bueno, olvidemos eso por un momento… ¿qué les parece?- Clarisa se paró sobre su cama y extendió los brazos, mostrando las coloreadas paredes.

-Quedó fantástico…- dijo Mauro mirando los murales.

-Oh, oh, y miren qué más…- levantó las frazadas para revelar los dibujos en la madera de su cama.

-¿Estuviste aburriste esta mañana?- preguntó Esteban (parecía más una afirmación); su hermana rio entre dientes.

-Bueno, no tenía para hacer…

-Respetaste el límite…- la dijo Mauro mirando hasta donde estaba pintada la pared- Bien hecho.- Clarisa sonrió.

**. . .**

Después de almorzar, los 3 partieron aceleradamente. Sus padres comenzaban a preocuparse un poco, no sabían a donde iban los niños, estaban mucho tiempo afuera y no sabían si les podía suceder algo (A/N: bueno, ¿qué padre no es así?). Eugene decidió seguirlos para averiguar lo que "tramaban".

Unos minutos después de su partida, los hermanos se encaminaban al valle.

-Con cada día que pasa, encontramos más cosas en esa torre, ¿no?- comentó Mauro.

-Y debe de haber mucho más, que aún no hallamos…- agregó el menor.

-Oculta más historia que objetos, ¿no creen?- habló Clarisa, sus hermanos se detuvieron y voltearon hacia la niña.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó el mayor.

-Oh, vamos...- contestó luego se dio media vuelta para subir y sentarse en la rama baja de un árbol. –Creo que es obvio quién vivió allí, ¿no? Pero… por alguna razón no quieren que sepamos nada.

-Bueno…- le dijo Mauro mientras se acercaba- Ya descubriremos por qué…- le dio un tirón por la mano, para que bajará y así continuar.

Al llegar, subieron las escaleras de caracol y cuando estaban arriba, Clarisa volteó hacia sus hermanos.

-Bien… ¿dónde estaba el edicto?- preguntó. Ambos niños señalaron hacia atrás con el pulgar, la chica caminó hacia el pie de la escalera.- ¿Estaba en el piso o…?

-Sobresalía un poco de ese escalón…- le dijo el mayor y señaló el primer escalón. Clarisa tocó un poco la pequeña ranura que tenía este.- Quizás hay algo más aquí…

Trató de levantar la "tapa" del escalón, pero la mano se le resbaló y se hizo un tajo que le atravesaba toda la palma de su mano hábil que, al igual que Eugene, era la izquierda.

-¡Aaaaauuuu!- se quejó.

-Oh por Dios, ¿estás bien?- preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo los mellizos.

-¿Qué les digo?- volvió a apretar los dientes.

Clarisa tuvo la gran idea.

-Ya sé, ¿quieres ver qué puede hacer este cabello?- lo señaló con la mirada. Mauro la miraba confundido y desconfiado. Su hermana lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, se sujetó un grueso mechón de cabello y comenzó a envolverle la herida.

-Oye, ¡Auch! ¿Qué haces?- le dijo sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo, solo es una prueba.- contestó. El niño miró su mano y luego a Clarisa, con la misma expresión de confusión y duda. La niña respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, para después comenzar la canción. Esteban observaba con la misma mirada de su hermano, en parte susto y en otra confusión, ¿qué pretendía Clarisa? Al terminar la canción abrió los ojos y el chico se desenvolvió la mano, mostró a su hermana la palma curada y se la volvió a mirar. Mauro tenía horror y estupor en la mirada.- Funcionó.- dijo Clarisa. Su hermano no cambió de expresión.

-Así parece…- logró articular.

-Bueno…- volvió la vista al escalón- En cuanto a esto…

-No pude evitar notar que tienes una mecha es mucho más corta que las demás…- la interrumpió, y hablaba moviendo un dedo apuntando su propio cabello, como para indicar que mechón estaba más corto.

-Ah, sí… lo corté esta mañana para ver si dejaba de brillar pero al parecer no funcionó…- contestó mientras se tocaba el cabello más corto.

Mauro y Esteban pestañaron un par de veces.

-Bien…- otra vez, Clarisa se giró a la escalera.- Quizás hay algo…

-¡Mauro!- una voz llamó de afuera, los 3 voltearon hacia la ventana- ¡Mauro, bajen!- pidió nuevamente Eugene.

-Ay, no…- dijo la niña.

-¿Cómo nos encontró?- preguntó el menor.

-¿Eso importa? ¡No tiene que vernos aquí!- contestó. Unos pasos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras.- Oh no, está subiendo… escóndanse…- ordenó a los varones. Ella trepó hasta el techo y pudo ver que sus hermanos no sabían dónde ocultarse.- Al armario- les dijo tratando de no gritar para que su padre no la ollera.

Los chicos entraron al ropero casi en el mismo momento que Eugene entró a la torre.

_**Hola…**_

_**Bueno sé que es corto y aburrido (como muchos), pero es lo que me salió….**_

_**El título de este capítulo fue TAN predecible, pero cuando leyeran un poco se iban a dar cuenta de qué pasó de todos modos…**_

_**Bueno, quizás me demore en actualizar porque el próximo capítulo todavía no le he empezado a pasar a la compu y está a la mitad… que bueno lo mío, ¿no?**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por leer y, como dije antes, espero que nos leamos pronto… :D**_

_**Amor, paz, rock and roll y NOS VEMOS! ;P**_

_**PD: lo de la mano izquierda y eso, me late que Eugene es zurdo porque en la película, cuando pelea con Max (amo esa parte XD) se pasa la sartén a la mano izquierda y la maneja con la mano izquierda… (sí, he visto la película 17 veces) ;)**_

_**PPD: esto va para "I love tangled" que me dejó un review (n° 11) ¿Tenes una cuenta en Fanfiction o algún mail por donde te pueda mandar un PM o algo por estilo? (pásamelo)**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	16. La verdad de la historia

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel, bla bla bla que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo bla bla bla …espero les gusten… ;) XD**_

**La verdad de la historia**

Sentían que el corazón se les saldría del pecho, ¿cómo los había encontrado su padre?

Eugene recorría el pequeño espacio de la torre, nunca pensó que iba a volver a ese lugar, y la idea de estar allí tampoco lo emocionaba. Quería buscar a sus hijos y salir cuanto antes.

-Chicos, sé que están aquí…- advirtió. Miró al armario arqueando una ceja, luego rodó los ojos y se dirigió allí. Abrió el ropero.- Salgan.- ordenó. Los 2 varones surgieron del armario.- ¿Y su hermana?- ninguno contestó.- ¿Dónde está Clarisa?- fue un poco más firme esta vez.

Inconscientemente Esteban miró rápidamente hacia arriba, rebelando, sin querer, a su hermana. Eugene se alejó un paso y miró al techo.

-Clarisa, baja.- ordenó firme. Desde su escondite entre las sombras, la niña suspiró con algo de fastidio. Bajó en 3 saltos y sonrió tímidamente a su padre.- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó a los niños con algo de enfado en la voz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- contestó Clarisa, levantando el tono de voz.

-¿Cómo encontraron la torre?- interrogó el padre levantando más el tono.

-¿Cómo la encontraste tú?- se detuvo- Flynn Rider…- Eugene abrió los ojos confundido.

-¿Qué? Oye, no tengo idea de que me estás hablando…- contestó fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Ah no?- dijo la niña- Entonces…- buscó el papel en su vestido, lo desdobló y lo tendió a su padre.- Explica esto…- el hombre tomó el papel entre sus manos.

Eugene no podía creerlo, ¿cómo lo habían encontrado?, ¿se habían enterado?

-¿Dónde estaba esto?- preguntó.

-¡¿Eso importa?!- contestó su hija casi gritando.

-Allá en el piso…- dijo Mauro en voz baja. Su hermana lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, luego volvió la vista a su padre- Papá ese eres tú…- señaló el dibujo, luego habló bajando el tono- …bueno, con una nariz algo extraña… pero eres tú…- volvió a subir la voz.- Papá…- comenzó a hablar más tranquila y pausadamente.- ¿Por qué está tu rostro en un cartel de búsqueda, y porqué allí dice "Flynn Rider"…ladrón?

Seguía sin creerlo todavía. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Hay una parte de mí vida, de mí pasado… que ustedes no conocen…- no quería hablar de eso, pero los niños no descansarían hasta saberlo, y él lo tenía muy en claro.- Saben que no tienen abuelos de mi parte, ¿cierto?- sus hijos asintieron- Bueno, viví en un orfanato hasta los 13… y tuve que irme, más que eso me echaron, porque entraban muchos niños más pequeños. Yo y otros amigos dejamos el orfanato, y cada quien buscó su camino…- hizo una pausa- Las cosas, no salieron como lo esperaba, todo me salió mal… y llegó un momento en el que tuve que… comencé a robar para vivir…- admitió algo apenado- A los 16 recordé un libro, "Los Cuentos de Flynnagan Rider"…

-¿Flynnagan?- dijo Esteban en voz muy baja. Eugene asintió. (A/N: ¿se acuerdan que el segundo nombre de Esteban era Flynnagan? ;))

-Él era más que alguien, tenía respeto, fortuna, cariño...- continuó con algo de amargura- En cambio, Eugene Fitzherbert no era nadie, ni tenía a nadie, casi había muerto en más de una ocasión, nadie respetaba ese nombre, yo solo era alguien a quien todos habían despreciado…

-Entonces…- dijo Clarisa.

-A los 16 Eugene desapareció… tomé el nombre de Flynn Rider, y a medida que pasó el tiempo fui muy conocido con ese nombre. Me convertí en un buen ladrón, el mejor del reino…- dijo con una pequeña pisca de orgullo.-  
Conservé el nombre unos cuantos años, y entonces… llegué aquí...

-¿A la torre?- interrogó la niña. Su padre asintió en respuesta.

-Y ni decirles quién vivió aquí, ustedes se han encargado bastante bien en descubrirlo…- los hermanos rieron entre dientes.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?- preguntó Clarisa.

-Bueno, tú ya sabes la historia… su madre me obligó a llevarla fuera de este lugar para ver las linternas que lanzan en su cumpleaños, y allí comenzó el viaje, la historia… Pero cuando escapé de… prisión…- la leve sonrisa de los 4 desapareció.- Volví aquí.

-¿Y qué sucedió?- a la niña no le gustaba la cara y tono de su padre.

-¿Qué había aquí cuando llegaron?- preguntó luego de una pausa seguida de un suspiro.

-Unos 20 metros de cabello oscuro…- dijo Mauro.

-Cristal esparcido por todo el suelo…- agregó Esteban mientras su hermano se ponía de pie.

-Esa cadena…- el mayor señaló la columna donde estaba mientras caminaba hacia un mueble y abría un cajón. Sacó algo de adentro.- Y esta daga…- le enseñó el cuchillo a su padre. Eugene se quedó, prácticamente, helado frente a la daga.

-¿Papá?- le dijo Clarisa con preocupación- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- el hombre se pasó un mano por el cabello. No contestó nada. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio, Eugene estaba con la vista al suelo, no sabía cómo contar aquello. No sabía siquiera si quería contarlo.- No… ¿No me digas qué…- dijo aterrada, ya con una idea de qué había sucedido.

-Fue Gothel…- concluyó él. Los tres tragaron saliva.

-Mamá te curó con su cabello, ¿cierto?- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una pequeña chispa de esperanza reflejada en su rostro, y una leve sonrisa.

-Se lo corté antes de que pudiera hacerlo…- contestó.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- tartamudeaba confundida.- ¿Cómo que "antes"?

-Resulta que el poder de la flor no estaba solo en su cabello, se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo…- explicó.- Por extraño que parezca, una lágrima fue lo que me trajo de vuelta…

-¿Trajo de vuelta?- levantó una ceja mientras preguntaba.- ¿Moriste?- interrogó con temor en la voz. Él solo cerró los ojos, y con la cabeza baja asintió. Los varones se miraron con preocupación reflejada en la cara. Clarisa se acercó más a su padre y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes que tanto recordaban a los de Rapunzel. Lo abrazó con fuerza y él estuvo un poco confundido al principio.- Que lindo que hayan personas con tan buen corazón.- le dijo al oído con un hilo de voz que solo él podría escucharlo. Tenía algunas lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos. Eugene le devolvió el abrazo.

Al separarse la niña se secó los ojos con la mano y la manga del vestido.

-Bien, yo ya conté mi parte de la historia y me han hecho sufrir mucho haciéndolo.- dijo Eugene con la voz recompuesta.- Ahora es su turno, ¿cómo hallaron la torre?

-Bueno…- comenzó la niña- …digamos que un día, ciertas personas…- miró a sus hermanos remarcando bien esas 2 palabras- …quisieron salir de los límites. Y con el andar llegamos aquí…

-¿Y aquí han estado viniendo todos estos meses?- sonó más como una afirmación; los niños asintieron y dijeron "Sí" al mismo tiempo.- Otra pregunta, ¿por qué le dieron tantas vueltas al asunto en lugar de preguntar y ya?

-Como nunca lo había mencionado…- dijo ella.

-Y parecía que no querían mencionarlo…- continuó Mauro.

-Pensamos que no querían que supiéramos esto.- terminó Esteban.

Eugene suspiró, sabía que todo eso llevaría una larga explicación.

-Bien, ¿qué les parece si regresamos y luego les cuento todo?- sugirió. – La idea de estar aquí no me... encanta…- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

**. . .**

En unos minutos los 4 caminaban por el bosque de regreso a Corona. La niña caminaba hacia atrás mientras hablaba con su padre o sus hermanos.

-Entonces, ¿podremos volver a la torre?- preguntó ella.

-No.- contestó bromeando.

-¡Papá!- dijeron los 3 hermanos a la vez.

-¡Está bien!- contestó sonriendo divertidamente.- No es a mí a quién tienen que preguntarle, ¿ustedes quieren volver?- preguntó.

-Sí.- volvieron a contestar en coro.

-Bueno, háganlo, yo no me opongo a eso…- dijo mientras Clarisa dejaba de caminar hacia atrás y se unía a sus hermanos. Los tres se detuvieron mientras Eugene seguía caminando. Los tres se miraron sonriendo como si fuera un triunfo.- Pero no se salvaran de hablar con su madre…- agregó él a una corta distancia. La sonrisa de los niños desapareció, e intercambiaron miradas de cierto desagrado e inseguridad.

_**Hola gente…**_

_**Este capítulo salió más largo, eso creo que es bueno…**_

_**Perdón si me demoré mucho en actualizar, es que me olvidaba de pasarlo a la computadora o cuando me acordaba me daba vagancia… XD**_

_**Esto recién lo pasé hoy y lo terminé de escribir hoy, porque no estaba terminado.**_

_**En fin, creo que no tengo mucho que agregar solo un enorme gracias a quienes revisan y también a quienes leen esta historia. Me gusta saber que está ahí.**_

_**NOS LEEMOS!**_

_**PD: si han leído mi primer fic se van a dar cuenta de que cuando Eugene habla de su pasado, está un poco relacionado con esa historia…. ;)**_


	17. Qué pasó después

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, excepto los hijos de Eugene y Rapunzel… BUE ya saben todo el discurso ;)**_

_**Disfruten… XD**_

**Qué pasó después…**

(POV de Clarisa)

Sí, no nos salvamos de hablar con mamá ese día. Para ser sincera, no tengo idea de que sintió cuando se enteró de todo. Primero fue algo de angustia, creo… la torre estaba muy lejos del lugar delimitado y mucho más lejos de Corona. Luego enojo, es lógico, detesta que la desobedezcamos… aunque también se enojó con papá por no decirle lo poco que él sabía, pero fue mejor que no le dijera, al menos cumplió con su promesa. Luego… creo que fue miedo, miedo a que nos sucediera algo, miedo a que Gothel aun siguiera por allí (pero es obvio que eso no sucedería).

Hablando de eso, luego del pequeño estado de bipolaridad de mi madre llegó su turno de contar la historia. Ambos nos contaron desde que papá entró por la ventana de esa torre, hasta que salieron de la mano por la puerta. Toda una historia que merecía ser contada. Nunca pensé que mamá podría haber sido tan, ¿cómo decirlo? "violenta" como para darle 3 sartenazos seguidos… bueno, era lógico, yo no creo reaccionar de una manera muy distinta frente a alguien desconocido que irrumpiera en mi cuarto… pero, ese no es el punto, no estamos hablando de mí ahora…

También mencionaron algunas cosas sobre sus vidas antes de conocerse. Era triste que alguien pasara 18 largos años encerrada en una oscura torre, o pasar la vida entera en un orfanato o en las calles de un reino donde nadie estaba dispuesto a siquiera en confiar en ti. Debo decir que la vida de ninguno fue muy feliz hasta que se cruzaron…

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

(POV normal)

El tiempo pasó, esa torre dejó de tener el mismo significado para los 3. Clarisa solo fue unos tres días más hasta que la dejó por completo, la idea de que su madre había permanecido prisionera allí, la idea de que su padre había muerto allí, no le agradaban, y tampoco la idea de ir al lugar donde esos hechos desagradables había tenido lugar. Con su hermano mayor las cosas fueron similares, no se sentía muy bien en ese lugar después de que supo la verdad que ocultaba. Pero la excepción fue Esteban, sí, el hecho lo golpeó tan duro como a sus hermanos, pero él quería seguir yendo a la torre, aunque cuando sus hermanos dejaron de visitarla, ya no tenía mucho sentido ir solo. Más allá de eso, tenían buenos amigos en el reino con los que se reunían casi todas las tardes.

¿Qué pasó con los 3 aventureros?_**(A/N: malísima la expresión) **_Esteban resultó ser el más "tímido" de los tres, no era el más hablador pero tenía mucha confianza con quien conocía y sabía expresarse bastante bien, aunque no era igual que sus hermanos. Mauro, era extrovertido, con sentido de aventura, imaginativo y siempre le quedaba un poco de energía, era un buen hermano mayor siempre preocupándose por los dos mellizos y entreteniéndose todo el tiempo, tratando de sacarles una sonrisa. Y por último Clarisa, era todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba ser. Un niña obediente, formal, siempre correcta, terminó siendo la más aventurera, hiperactiva, carismática, animada, curiosa e imaginativa de los tres. Reveló quien realmente era, era la chica que detestaba ser princesa, era la chica que solía escaparse del castillo con tal de estar un tiempo con sus hermanos o consigo misma, la chica que faltaba a clases de princesa casi 8 días al mes, la chica capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, la chica que animaba la situación cada vez que sus hermanos se sentían decaídos o aburridos, por ejemplo, en alguna cena importante, e igual de importante, aburrida. Muchos días tenía restos de pintura en el cabello o la ropa por estar pintando su cuarto.

El tiempo pasó y las cosas iban bien, Eugene y Rapunzel tuvieron lo que siempre quisieron una familia unida, amorosa, y que con el tiempo creció cada vez más. El pasado de ambos nunca más fue nombrado, solo de vez en cuando, si sus hijos tenían curiosidad sobre algo, si querían saber algo, o si simplemente había descubierto algo nuevo que ellos no habían decidido contarles. Fueron muy pocas las cosas que quedaron sin decir, y algunos los "misterios" que quedaron por descubrir detrás de la historia. Pero creo que pronto saldrán a la luz ciertas cosas, y otras simplemente quedaran en la oscuridad.

_**Uff que trucho capítulo!**_

_**Les juro que no sé de dónde salió!**_

_**Este es el que redondearía la historia, el que pondría el punto final. Sí, me temo que este es el final :(**_

_**Tampoco tengo idea de por qué empecé con un POV de Clarisa, me salió de la nada.**_

_**Bueno, como dije antes este es el final pero habrán nuevas cosas por venir ;)**_

_**Por más de que fueron pocos, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS! Y también a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, si llegaron hasta acá GRACIAS!**_

_**Tengo que decir que hay más de 1000 fics de esta genial película (no creo que sean tantos ;P), y tengo que decir que la mayoría de esos 1000 son mejores que el mío. Pero por alguna razón a ustedes les gustó, sino no estaría leyendo esto hoy.**_

_**Infinitas gracias a todos aquellos que pusieron esta simple historia en sus favoritos, en follows, esta y otras de mis historias. GRACIAS a todos los que me pusieron como autora favorita o en sus follows de autor. Nunca pensé que llegaría a lograr esto que he logrado en Fanfiction, nunca pensé que mis simples historias iban a llegar a lo que son ahora, que si bien seguro son pocos los que la han seguido y los que han hecho clic este botoncito de review o de favorite o de follow, sé que a esas personas les han gustado lo que esta chica ha escrito. Escribir era un hobbie para mí, lo sigue siendo, pero al menos sé que a alguien le gusta mi trabajo.**_

_**Otra vez, grandísimas gracias fanfictioneros y espero NOS LEEAMOS PRONTO! ;)**_

_**PD: me olvidé de decirles esto, la foto que tiene este fic (el dibujo), 1° lo hice yo ("sí, con razón estaba tan horrible") y 2° no sé por qué pero así me imagino a Clarisa (de hecho no me salió como quería, se darán cuenta de que son 2 dibujos, el primero se ve de unos 15 y en el segundo [que me quedó exsecibamente espantoso] se ve mucho más chica de lo que es en la historia. En fin, creo que están bien considerando que no acostumbro a dibujar personas y que soy pésima haciendolo...**_


End file.
